


Will you kill me

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 主要角色死亡 悲剧性结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: 查尔斯爱着亨利，正因如此，当亲眼看见自己心爱的人背叛自己后，才会那样痛苦和绝望。
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 12





	Will you kill me

你会……杀死一个背叛自己的人吗？

查尔斯的答案是肯定的。

他爱上了一个小偷。

很难说清楚是为什么，当查尔斯第一次在直升机上看到亨利的时候，就不由得被他吸引了注意力，想要去接近他，到最后慢慢地，内心开始产生了一种别样的想法。

亨利·史蒂克明，这个盗窃了突尼斯钻石的小偷，同时背负抢劫银行以及越狱的罪名，是让政府头疼不已的犯罪分子之一。

他们第一次合作就取得了不小的成绩，当任务圆满结束，亨利露出自信的笑容朝他比了个大拇指，并且称赞他的飞行技术的时候，查尔斯的心弦仿佛被拨动了一下，一股奇异的热流在内心化开，然后逐渐蔓延到全身，这是以往任何时候都没有过的奇异感觉。

他知道，这就是他生命中所要寻找的人了。

这是他们命中注定的相遇，如此巧合，却又像早已安排好了似的，他们从相识再到熟络，再到彼此欣赏，这过程是那样水到渠成，顺理成章，就好像循环了无数个日月的早已约定俗成的举动一般。

一个飞行员和一个小偷，看似截然不同，实则相似的两道身影，成为了互相依靠的心灵伴侣。

他们一样乐观，积极，向往在这广袤的世界闯出属于自己的一番天地，甚至内心还有一丝疯狂，敢于为了所坚信的事物而去冒险，即使让自己陷入危险境地也毫不在意。

查尔斯喜欢和亨利在一起，不论是任务也好，还是其它时间也好。他们居住的地方不一样，不过这并不妨碍他们见上一面，偶尔他们会约好去哪里痛痛快快地喝上一杯，然后沉醉在酒吧那优雅的音乐和幽暗的灯光氛围下，忘却那些繁杂的事物，逐渐沉溺于只属于他们的二人世界。查尔斯喜欢看着亨利那因酒精而有些迷醉的面庞，还有他诉说着他以往那些冒险经历的侃侃而谈的兴奋模样，那洋溢着自信的身姿真的很让他着迷，同时也觉得无比耀眼。

这真的很奇妙，身为军方正派积极分子的他居然爱上了一个十恶不赦的小偷，这要是在其他人眼里可是无比震惊，甚至会误认为他是反叛者的危险行为，但查尔斯对此并不在意。他的视线一直放在亨利身上，想要更进一步接近对方，设想着在未来的某一天能将心底那股潜藏已久的爱恋之情诉说出来，告诉亨利自己有多喜欢他，有多想和他在一起。

他像长官询问了一些事情，确认亨利是否可以申请加入军部并且与他搭档，甚至还请求了一份特赦权利，争取以功抵罪，以此赦免那个不法分子过去所犯下的所有罪行，这的确不是一件容易的事，但是查尔斯做到了。那之后他满怀期待地联络了对方，他要将这个好消息亲自告诉他，然后在亨利答应和自己成为搭档的同时，将他心底的爱恋完完全全告诉对方，让他成为自己的恋人。

查尔斯不禁开始想象那之后的美好日子。他和亨利是军队数一数二的王牌搭档，几乎没有任何事能够难倒他们。亨利再也不用靠着小偷小摸过日子，而是能光明正大地待在军队，和他一起接受更多上级指派的特殊任务，乘坐着直升机在更广阔的世界中绽放属于他的光彩。这是他第一次见到就欣赏并喜欢上的人，他为对方那不凡的身手感到自豪，更是为他不羁的信念感到骄傲，就像旅行中的人意外发现了宝藏一般，这份喜悦让他的人生从此变得更为光明而璀璨。

查尔斯以为会等到亨利与他会面，再由他亲自将这个好消息告诉他的那一刻到来，只是，突如其来的噩耗打破了他这份幻想。那一日，亨利没有如期赴约，并且手机也变成了忙音状态，查尔斯焦灼地等待了许久，却依然没有等到对方的到来，望着面前无法联络的手机屏幕，查尔斯脸上的神色愈发不安，那时他还以为亨利出了什么意外，以至于急得焦头烂耳。他去了他们曾经待过的场所一一寻找他的踪迹，可依然一无所获。

这究竟是为什么。

霎时间，一股前所未有的阴霾笼罩了他，心里那股不详的预感愈发强烈，心脏剧烈跳动着，根本没办法冷静下来。

查尔斯无法想象亨利身上究竟发生了什么，要在以往，他总会欣然答应自己的请求，再早早地在约定好的地方等他，然后伸出手如同阔别已久的老朋友一般笑着朝他打招呼，再一起去他们想去的地方度过之后愉快的美好时光。

他为什么会失踪？他去了哪儿？查尔斯一遍遍地询问着，反复寻找着他的踪迹，却没有回音。他失魂落魄地回到了自己的住所，直到多日后才从军部的机密情报处得到消息，有人曾在犯罪组织礼帽帮的成员当中见到过和他描述十分类似的身影，有可能正是他要寻找的人。

这消息对查尔斯来说简直是晴天霹雳，然而更让他难以置信的还在后面，对方将拍摄到的照片展示给他看，查尔斯颤抖地拿起它，猛然瞪大眼睛。他看见那一群拿枪的暴徒中间赫然出现了亨利的身影，他身上穿着与之前截然不同的西式礼服，头上戴着黑色礼帽，那模样就和周围的任何一个礼帽帮成员一样。不、这不可能!亨利竟然加入了那种邪恶组织，为什么!

查尔斯的大脑变得一片空白，一瞬间他似乎都明白了，为什么那一日亨利没来赴约，也没有任何想要联络他的意思。他早已找寻到了自己感兴趣的事物，因而抛弃了与他在一起的生活。查尔斯觉得自己的世界仿佛活生生地被撕成了两半，原本亨利所在的位置变得支离破碎，再也无法容纳任何东西，他不可置信地跪倒在地上，手脚瘫软，内心简直懊悔到了极点。

这段恋情从一开始就是错误的吗？他不该爱上一个曾是犯罪分子的家伙，还是说是自己的愚蠢和一厢情愿造就了这一切。

查尔斯按住自己的心口，不知为何他仿佛听见了心脏在滴血的声音，这感觉痛彻心扉，比他至今为止所受到的任何刀伤或是枪伤都要痛上一百倍。

他不愿意相信这是现实，所以在军部打算出动数量可怖的兵力彻底清除这个缠人的恐怖组织时，查尔斯主动向上级请愿参与了这次危险的讨伐行动。他要亲眼看见亨利说出真相，让他告诉自己这不是真的!

军方和礼帽帮的火拼异常激烈，在武装直升机上的查尔斯双目赤红，宛如想将内心波涛汹涌的愤恨全部发泄出来一般发动着攻击，导弹和机翼破碎的声响回荡在耳边，他却像头发怒的雄狮一般冲进敌人的阵地，毫不在意周围掀起怎样一片腥风血雨，也毫不在乎耳麦里长官那咆哮的命令声。

直到他看到了一个熟悉的身影。

即便对方的打扮和之前截然不同，但查尔斯还是一眼认出了对方，那个消失数日终于在自己面前出现的熟悉面孔。查尔斯无法控制内心奔腾的那股情绪，他直接把联络用的耳麦给扔到了一边，然后跳下了直升机，朝着对方冲了过去。

那之后的打斗场景他不太记得了，他只知道气急攻心的自己将对方狠狠扑倒在地，朝他挥出了拳头，两道不分伯仲的身影激烈纠缠在一起。查尔斯从未料想过有一天会像这样和亨利宛如仇人一样四目相对，他冒着生命危险夺取并扔掉了他的武器，再将激烈反抗的他压制住，用手铐将他的双手反拷在身后，不顾一切地抱着他朝前走去。这期间亨利一直在抵抗挣扎，说实话，如果不是他抢占先机，他还真没把握制服对方，毕竟亨利的身手不比他弱。他似乎看见亨利的脸上露出了惊讶的神色，口中喊着些什么，但查尔斯完全听不进去。他把亨利带到了一个远离战场喧嚣的地下仓库，然后把对方按在了椅子上给牢牢捆了起来。

亨利的双手被反绑在身后，他由于刚才的激烈打斗而有些呼吸不稳，身上的衣着变得有些凌乱，脸颊旁带着淤青，嘴角残留着一丝血迹，模样看上去甚是狼狈。查尔斯俯视着面前的男人，他一直心心念念的对象，如果可以，他真的不想以这种仇敌的身份与对方见面。苦涩和仇恨在内心蔓延，像是有千言万语堵在喉咙里一般，可最终还是不得不说出口。

“为什么……亨利，你竟然加入了这种邪恶组织，告诉我理由!”

查尔斯试着让自己的语气听上去不那么激动，可他的身体还是不自觉地颤抖着，甚至握紧了拳头。

“你是被逼迫的，对不对，亨利？是那些家伙强迫你当他们的同伙的，是不是，回答我，亨利!”

查尔斯抓着亨利的肩膀，不停地这样问道，对，这样一切都解释得通了，亨利不是故意离开他的，不是有意要抛弃他，他们还有机会在一起，事情不是他所想象的那样!

他看见亨利露出了一个苦涩的笑容，然后缓缓地摇了摇头，注视着他的双眼，说道。

“不……我是自愿加入的，查尔斯。”

内心燃起的一点点火苗瞬间被浇灭，查尔斯瞬间觉得自己的世界在崩塌，他脸色惨白地向后退去，几乎要控制不住自己的情绪。

“为什么……”

查尔斯开口道。

“为什么要这么做!”

“因为，我别无选择，只有这一条路可走。”

亨利这么说道，望向查尔斯的神情却带上了几分哀伤。查尔斯无法读懂对方眼中的情绪，他只知道，亨利亲自承认了这一切，承认他抛弃他，离开他的身边去追求那可笑而荒唐的犯罪分子的梦想，加入如今军方最为棘手的恐怖组织的麾下，来硬生生地撕裂他们之间的情谊，将他拒之于外。

“你这个叛徒!”

回过神来的查尔斯大声喊道，他愤怒、懊悔、无奈，然而更加侵蚀内心的却是绝望，他背叛了他。查尔斯不知为什么会说出这个词汇，明明他还没有正式邀请亨利加入军方，他们并不算是共同战线的伙伴，亨利只是个无名无权的小偷，他完全可以选择自己的人生。他根本无权干涉他的自由，即便他选择加入这种邪恶组织也一样。但查尔斯不知道为什么，早已经在心底认定亨利会选择站在自己这边，坚信他会笑着欣然答应自己的请求，抛弃过去的一切，与他并肩前行。

如今，这个梦被无情地撕碎了，查尔斯从来没有这么痛苦过。他错了，他不该有这种愚蠢的幻想，更不该爱上面前这个罪无可赦的家伙，痛苦与绝望像是汹涌的怒涛般撼动着他的内心，仿佛要将其撕裂一般。

查尔斯从怀里拿出了手枪，拔下安全装置，接着指向了亨利的脑袋。这一刻他不是冲动，而是真的下决心这么做，因为只有这样才能了却他心底的恨意，将他从这种痛苦深渊中解救出来。

只见查尔斯深吸了一口气，然后捏紧了手中的枪，开口道。

“亨利，你应该知道我来这里的目的，你，还有你们这些肮脏的恐怖分子，都应该下地狱。背叛者，只有死路一条!”

“查尔斯，我……”

即便被冰冷的枪口指着，亨利的脸上也没有露出任何害怕或是慌乱的神情，只见他垂下眉毛，略微踌躇地地开口道。

“其实，我有一些话想对你说，是关于那天的事……”

亨利的表情颇有几分愧疚，查尔斯拿枪的手不自觉地抖了一下，一瞬间内心隐藏的那股情感又要从胸腔溢出一般，他猛地摇了摇头，将自己那疯狂叫嚣的同理心给压制下去。

——如果他真的在乎他，就不会做出这种事，更不会一声不响地从他面前消失!他这个骗子!混蛋!

“现在说什么都已经晚了。”

查尔斯注视着对方的双眼，咬牙切齿地说道，语气是前所未有的愤恨，他将枪口抵在了对方的眉心上，随后扣下了扳机。

“砰——”

清脆的声响回响在这狭小的仓库内，飞溅的血花在亨利的头顶绽放着，这一刻时间的流动仿佛变缓了数倍，查尔斯甚至能清晰地看见那飞溅在空中的血液，还有亨利嘴角残留的一丝苦涩笑容。

面前的青年悄无声息地垂下了脑袋，再也没有了动静，查尔斯那握着枪的手臂缓缓垂下，这一刻他的表情却异常平静，仿佛早已心如死灰，情绪没有任何波澜，只是静静地看着鲜血从亨利的头顶涌出，染红他洁白的衬衫。

恍惚中查尔斯感觉面前的景象出现了变化，像是老式电影的放映机卡带了似的，紧接着一阵闪烁，等回过神来的时候，他发现自己回到了刚才的那一幕，他正用枪口抵着亨利的脑袋，随时都有可能扣下扳机。

“查尔斯，其实，我有一些话想对你说，是关于那天的事……”

他看见亨利垂下头，带着说不明的落寞情绪这样开口道，查尔斯那拿着枪的手颤了一下，不知道为何，内心涌现出一丝奇异的想法，他觉得亨利似乎想要传达一些什么事情给他。

“你说吧。”

这一次，他收回了手中的武器，带着平静的目光注视着对方的面庞，像是在等待下文。

“其实，我那天之所以没能赴约，是有原因的。”

亨利抬起头注视着面前飞行员的面庞，这么说道。

“还记得我们第一天见面的那个晚上，我和你说过的话吗？”

那一日，为了庆祝任务圆满完成，他们两人去了附近一家很有名的酒吧，一边喝酒一边畅谈着，宛如亲密的友人一般。

[查尔斯，知道吗，我有时候会看见一些其它的东西，就好像脑中忽然闪过一些记忆片段一样。]

有些迷醉的时候，查尔斯看见亨利正对着他的脸，用一本正经的语气这样说道。

[这感觉挺奇妙的，虽然不知道为什么，但我总觉得我们像是认识了很久似的……就像是早在哪里见过面一样。]

那时的查尔斯不由得笑出了声，今天他们第一次见面，这点毋容置疑。对方这般开玩笑一般的话很快就被他抛到了脑后，而实际上之后亨利也没有再提起它。

回过神来的查尔斯看见面前仓库昏暗灯光下亨利那带着血渍的面庞，对方嘴角似乎扯出了一个笑容，开口道。

“你相信，因果宿命论吗？”

我和你的相遇不是偶然，而是命中注定的。

他似乎听见亨利和他这么说着，这一刻周围嘈杂的声响都离他远去，只剩下了他们俩，像是面对面，用心在交谈着。

“我是个平凡的小偷，但是我有一项特异功能，那就是有时候我能看见面前出现的‘选项’，还有那之后发生的未来。”

“我在茫茫人海中漂泊着，只为了自己的喜好随意活着，直到有一天我发现了你。”

“仿佛如同黑暗中见到了一丝光明，你那夺目的身姿和灿烂的笑容吸引了我，把我从犯罪的深渊中解救出来，让我知道了这个世界上还有另外一条光明的道路可以走，还有另一种潜藏的可能性。”

“我开始不由自主地想要接近你，在无数个平行时空穿梭着，不断地回到与你之前相遇的时间线上，找到你的踪迹。当然，几乎每一次我们都会在一起，没有任何阻碍，我们相识，再到彼此倾慕，再到告白成为恋人。”

“我每次轮回都会失去一部分记忆，但这不妨碍我找到你。可是，这一次有些不一样，查尔斯，知道吗，本来我想在你约我出来的那一日向你告白，坦白我的一切……但那时我看到了一些东西。”

这么说着，亨利的神情变得有些黯淡。

“那是一部分被我忘却的回忆，那条时间线的我们也是如同如今这般相处……只是，在成为搭档后，我们变得越发忙碌，每天都要面对那些无穷无尽的厮杀和追逐，我看见在一次特殊行动中，你为了保护我而在我面前牺牲，被卷入了爆炸中，知道吗，那时的我心都碎了，你笑着把我推开，告诉我要活下去，然后把唯一的逃生舱留给了我……回到基地的我泣不成声，你为了让我活下来而不惜牺牲自己，可那根本不是我想要的，我爱你，查尔斯，所以这一次我无法选择和你在一起，因而我选择了逃避，把自己包装成一个恐怖分子，即使你会因此记恨我也好。”

“我不想你死，查尔斯，因为我爱你，比世界上任何一个人都要爱，我不想你再执着地做出那些傻事，牺牲自己来保护我，留下我孤零零地存活在这个世界上。”

查尔斯呆愣在原地，大脑像是突然涌现出了很多东西，似乎亨利描述的那些画面一个一个出现在眼前一样。当然，最令他难以置信的不是亨利说他能回到其它世界线，也不是那项特异功能，而是……

他说他爱自己。

比世界上任何一个人都要爱。

原来他不是一厢情愿，不是单相思，他所爱上的人同时也爱着他。

查尔斯终于明白了亨利所做出的一切行为背后的意义，他知道自己的心意，却选择了以这种方式诀别，他了解亨利，正如亨利也了解他一样，他们都是会为了信念而不顾一切的家伙，那么执着，那么疯狂，又那么果断。

他以为做出这种背叛的举动，他就会因此死心吗？他以为像这样坦白告诉他真相，希望他好好活着，他就会高兴吗？

如果他真是这样想，那就大错特错了。

“我要说的已经说完了，动手吧，查尔斯……”

亨利轻轻地垂下头，这样说道，像是等待审判的犯人一般，等待着查尔斯的决断。

“即使你现在选择开枪杀死我，我也没有任何怨言，因为这一切都是我的自作主张，是我欺骗了你，所以这一切的后果理应由我承担。”

那一刻查尔斯望着亨利那平静得没有一丝波澜的面庞，像是心底的某个大坝突然决堤一样，情感瞬间如潮水般涌现。他怎么可以这样，在说出一切后像是审讯室的囚犯一样等候他的发落，甚至让他亲自结束他的生命。这一刻查尔斯浑身颤抖起来，控制不住地向后退去。

他怎么可能下得了手，将冰冷的枪口对准他爱的人，然后让子弹贯穿他的身体。

“亨利!”

查尔斯猛然睁大眼睛，这一刻周围的空间剧烈摇晃着，漂浮在狭小仓库内的细小尘埃在眼前晃动着，与此同时还有一股浓烈的血腥味。

面前的青年无力倾斜在一旁，他眉心处有着显眼的弹痕，正不住地从里面淌着血。这才是现实——他根本就没有重来选项，刚才的那一切只不过是梦境，亦或是当时他做出“选择”之后会发生的事情，他只是通过某种途径提前得知了而已。

手中握着的那把枪从手中滑落，查尔斯浑身剧烈颤抖着，一瞬间呼吸都像是要停止了一般。

“不……这不是真的。”

他猛地冲上前解开对方手上的束缚，接住亨利那无力朝他倒下的身躯，看着他那毫无血色的面庞，一边晃动一边开口道。

“亨利，回答我……刚才那一切不是真的，你在骗我，对不对，亨利，你还活得好好的。”

回应他的只有狭小房间内的昏暗和寂静，对方的血顺着接触的身体部位流到他的身上，染红了他的军装，然而查尔斯还是不停的摇晃着面前的身躯，嘴角的肌肉像是在抽搐着，瞳孔剧烈收缩颤动着，想要哭出声，却无法流泪。

“和我说话，亨利，不……不要死!告诉我这一切都不是真的!亨利，亨利!”

他不住地呼喊着，祈求能快点从这个荒唐而又可笑的梦中清醒过来，然而感受到怀里那逐渐冰冷的躯体，查尔斯终于是忍耐不住，抱着亨利的身体，崩溃地昂起头大声吼道。

“——别死，别离开我!亨利，我爱你!我爱你!”

他一遍又一遍地喊着，抱紧怀中所爱之人的身躯，然而怀里的人再也听不见他的声音，也再也没办法和他说话。从今往后这个世界上再也没有他所心念的那个身影，那个有着敏捷的身姿，会默契地配合他的行动，微笑着向他打招呼，和他一起度过岁月点点滴滴的身影，已经彻底从自己的世界消失了，是他亲手毁了他。

你知道吗，其实人在悲伤到了极点的时候，并不会疯狂地哭泣落泪。

而是会笑。

许久，查尔斯的嘴角抽动着，不由自主地发出了声音。

“哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈!”

那笑声如同地狱传来的那般阴沉，疯狂，而又令人毛骨悚然，他的瞳孔早已失去焦距，身上沾满了对方的血，从外表看上去是那样可怖，宛如刽子手一般。

一切，都已经结束了，再也没有所谓的光明未来。

他以私自脱离战场，违抗长官命令，以及自作主张杀死敌对成员的罪名被军方逮捕归案，被关进了审讯室内。然而年轻飞行员的脸上却没有一丝恐惧或是懊恼神情，他呆呆地注视着面前的墙壁，表情呆滞，面如死灰。

人们说他疯了。他对上级的审讯和问话爱理不理，总是一个人自言自语，口中叨念着他杀死的那个礼帽帮成员的名字。军部的人对此唏嘘不已，前来看望他的长官只是摇了摇头便离开了审讯室，惋惜着这个年轻人原本的大好前程。查尔斯宛如一具空洞的木偶一般毫无回应，甚至不想进食、睡眠，让自己年轻的生命在这阴暗的审讯室内一点一点消散着。

直到某一天他的眼前出现了“选项”。

是的，他不知为何能看得见了，那就是亨利曾经提到的特异功能，很不可思议，就像是什么都没有的空间凭空变出了一个百宝袋一样，他能看见那些选项，也能预知到他选择那些行为的后果，或许亨利的一举一动早就影响了他，让他能在之前在地下仓库与他面对面的时候见到那一幕，也能明白他说的话，他仿佛看见了无数平行时空的自己，那洋溢着幸福笑容的身姿是那样耀眼，而他身旁无一例外都有着亨利的身影。

这一次，该他做出选择了。

不多久，负责看守的人发现，关押查尔斯·卡尔文的监牢内空无一人，只留下现场的逃脱痕迹，他们对此大为吃惊。军部的人搜寻许久，最后终于在那个死去的礼帽帮成员亨利·史蒂克明的墓碑前找到了他。年轻飞行员的身躯一动不动地倒在墓碑前，鲜血染红了周围的地面，他的手上拿着一把不属于他自己的手枪，太阳穴有着一个射击的弹孔。他的身体早已经没有了任何生命迹象，但嘴角却挂着淡淡的笑容。人们惋惜这个青年才俊的飞行员，更是被他那股执着所震撼，于是将他葬在了那个礼帽帮成员的身旁，来祈求他升入天堂的灵魂得以安息。

当然，所有人都不会知道，查尔斯并没有死亡，他的肉体消散在了鲜花和泥土中，但是灵魂再度穿越时空开启了另一段旅程，在一个又一个循环的平行世界中寻找着他所爱之人的踪迹。

END


End file.
